This invention, in general, relates to computational linguistics, and specifically relates to word sense disambiguation using categorization of senses.
Word senses, in linguistics, refer to the different meanings of a word in a dictionary. Each sense of the word is potentially relevant in a sentence based on the context of the word usage in the sentence. In computational linguistics, word sense disambiguation (WSD) is the problem of determining the correct sense of the word in a given sentence. For example, consider the word “bass”, having two distinct senses namely:
“a type of fish” and
“tones of low frequency”.
Also consider two sentences with the same word but different senses:
“I went fishing for some sea bass;” and
“The bass part of the song is very moving.”
A human may clearly identify that the first sentence is using the word “bass” in sense 1 above, and that the second sentence is using sense 2. Although identifying senses by reading sentences seems obvious to a human, developing algorithms to replicate the human ability is a difficult task.
Hence, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system for word sense disambiguation in a natural language sentence with acceptable accuracies.